This invention relates generally to the field of collapsible containers of the type disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,408 granted Feb. 25, 1986; and more particularly to an improved version thereof particularly adapted for use with tilting support structure facilitating the discharge of particulate contents.
In the above patent there is disclosed a collapsible container having a side wall forming a through opening. A collapsible spout is positioned within the opening which folds into the plane of the side wall, in which condition upper and lower flaps overlie the spout, the flaps being maintained in this position by a transversely extending cover having openings at the lateral ends thereof for engagement with clip means which also engage corresponding openings in the side wall. This structure has been particularly useful in locations where the container is supported on a horizontal surface and a spout is necessary to control flow of the contents through the opening.
In relatively sophisticated industrial locations, it is known in the art to employ tilting support stands which engage metal tote containers having hinged cover members in a side wall at a location adjacent a bottom wall, which cover members selectively permit access to the interior of the container, and the puncturing of a bag-like inner sack disposed therein to permit the contents thereof to flow through the opening. Because of the nature of the tilt stand which may incorporate chute structure, no spout positioned in the opening is necessary.
However, metal tote containers are relatively large, heavy, expensive to manufacture, and are non-collapsible for return to a refilling source. They are relatively cumbersome, and because of downwardly projecting integral leg structure mounted on a lower surface thereof, they are not normally stackable in loaded condition without resultant damage.